You Found Me
by Casketta
Summary: Claire finally finds Chane in Manhattan. Claire x Chane with a smash of Firo x Ennis Fluff? Drabbles of Baccano! pairings. Will be mainly Firo x Ennis Others! Chapter 4 now up! Leave a review for any request for your favorite pairing!
1. You Found Me

You've Found Me

Pairing: Chane and Claire with a slight Firo x Ennis. MAY BE FLUFFY :D

Disclaimer: I –unfortunately- Don't own anything

Chane walked through the busy streets of Manhattan, her white, elegant dress moving with her every step. She had been looking for the man on the top of the train, covered in blood, claiming to be the Rail Tracer. She watched him fight the man in the white suit that she had been fighting first. She didn't muster a smile; she had no reason to until she found him.

As Claire mustered through the busy streets, he saw her. The girl he had seen on top of the train. She was wearing the white dress he had sent her too! He almost jumped with joy and sped up his pace to catch her.

"Chane!" he shouted, and she turned around, and her eyes went wide. He looked like the man that she had seen, but he wasn't covered in blood. Her cheeks flushed oh so lightly. He was a very attractive man.

"You're even wearing my dress, Chane~ How lovely! I knew you'd like it! And the name's Claire, I was the rail tracer. Not sure if that name'll fly though" he happily exclaimed then his sureness of his name was muttered. She nodded slightly. Then, he took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of his jacket pocket. She looked quite confused.

"Since you can't talk, how about you write your answer down for me" he cheekily grinned at Chane. She slowly smiled and nodded. He looked at her sincerely.

"Chane, I love you. I know I've told you already, but I'm completely serious. I would sacrifice anyone for you. I'll be loyal to Huey, and I will never betray you. I know it's hard for you to trust me, but please. Also, I want you to marry me. Please" he asked, almost begging. He sincerely loved her. She slowly looked down and wrote on the paper.

She showed him the paper after a minute, building up suspense. She had a small smile on. Claire grinned and pulled her in for a hug. She dropped the paper and he nuzzled her neck, softly. She was surprised, and her mouth had taken the form of a small o.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and ran off, shouting things people didn't care to hear about. Someone gave them a clap, and then went on to their lives.

Firo and Ennis had been walking together to go see Maiza again. He had picked her up at her small apartment and was just about to grab her hand when she bent downwards to retrieve something. He internally scowled and then bent down to see what she had grabbed.

"What's that, Ennis?" he asked curiously. She softly smiled.

"A response to a proposal, I think" she told him, showing him the paper and what was written on it.

_Claire,_

_I will put my trust in you, and it shouldn't be hard to fall in love with you. Yes, I will marry you._

_Chane_

"Aww, ain't that cute, Ennis" Firo commented and smiled his natural charming smile. They both got up, Ennis pocketing the note. Firo seemed confused.

"Wacha doin' with the note, Ennis? Y'gonna keep it?" he asked, confused. She shook her head. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to return it to whoever Chane is" she told him softly. He nodded, understanding now.

"Well then, I reckon we betta get over t'Maiza's soon" he said, grabbing her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled his natural charming smile. Right now, both Claire and Firo were the happiest men alive.


	2. Fedora

Fedora

Pairing: Firo x Ennis

Disclaimer: Don't own anything ; ^ ;

Summary: Fedora's make Firo look charming and well-dressed, but when it's on Ennis, it makes him red in the face.

Warning: Fluff & Small Spoilers.

Ennis and Firo had been hanging around in a hat store all day, looking for a hat to buy Maiza. He had lost his not too long ago and Firo wanted to pay him back for buying him his green fedora. Ennis had been looking at all the different ones, curious on how each was made. A few years after Firo had devoured Szilard, Ennis has slowly been learning human emotion. She had learned happiness and sadness, and she's now learning love and hate. Firo thought of it to be a tad ironic, but he liked that she was learning to love.

He looked at the different hats, when his head felt suddenly cold. He reached up and felt his hair. His hat was gone! He quickly turned around to see Ennis wearing the hat. His cheeks flushed as he saw her wearing it. It suited her very well.

"Lookin' good, Ennis!" he told her, giving her a thumbs up. She softly smiled.

"Your head's bigger than I thought" she told him before the hat slipped downwards, causing it to fall over her eyes. He chuckled, his cheeks still burning. He thought to himself, "Mother of God, she's so freakin' cute"

She then walked forwards, where Firo was standing. He swiftly jumped to the right, making more distance between the two. When Ennis had gotten to where Firo HAD been, she moved her hands to see if she felt any part of his body. He chuckled.

"M'over here Ennis!" he told her and she slowly walked over, and just in the nick of time, he jumped again to the right. She still reached out for him and he was still laughing.

"C'mon Ennis!" he said again, but this time when he moved he tripped on his own foot and had fallen onto the wooden floor. Ennis naturally walked into his foot, causing her to fall on top of him, landing with a small 'thud' on the ground. The shopkeeper took a small look, and then went back to reading the paper. Firo's hat had slid off of Ennis head onto his face. Ennis laughed softly and put Firo's hat back on his head.

"We shud get you a fedora Ennis" he said, smiling at her. She had a small confused look on her face.

"Why?" she asked him. He smiled then sat up, making her now sitting on his lap. Her face flushed just the tiniest amount of pink. He smiled charmingly then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"So then you can look better than any otha woman in the 'tire world" he coaxed, nuzzling her neck softly. She looked surprised at first, then slowly looked downwards.

"But I'm not even a real woman" she said, sadly. Firo pouted, then kissed her on the cheek.

"But you're prettier than all of 'em put togetha. No matter if yer a human or not" he told her sincerely, blushing until his cheeks were a bright red. She slowly smiled.

"Do you honestly mean that?" she asked him quietly. He nodded then leaned into her face and places his forehead on her cheek. He could feel a small radiation of heat coming off from her cheek. A small blush from Ennis would be like a large blush on a normal girl.

"You know it Ennis, you know it" he said, almost in a whisper. He lifted his head and slowly kissed her on the lips. It was a soft, light kiss that didn't last too long. His face had now turned all red and Ennis smiled.

"You know Firo…" she started. "I'm learning to love, but I think that feeling's always been there for you" she told him, then slowly snuggled into his chest, the small blush on her face staying put.

Firo didn't know what to say to her, for once; but either way, he felt his face emitting more heat than a furnace on a cold winter night.


	3. Woman Troubles

Woman Troubles

Pairing: Jacuzzi and Nice

Summary: Jacuzzi has a lot of woman problems, which he always goes to Firo for advice.

Rating: T for a few pieces of bad language~

Firo had been sitting alone Gandor's place, shuffling a deck of cards while he practiced this game called Poker. He was teaching himself to play it, and was getting good. Suddenly, the door slammed opened, causing him to jump a bit. He turned around quickly to see none other than Jacuzzi Spolt, panting wildly. He smiled a bit and put down his cards.

"'Ey Jacuzzi, how've ya been buddy?" he asked, while walking over to the man. Jacuzzi had now turned 20, and Nice was celebrating her 21st birthday soon, but he still had the looks of a sixteen year old. His eyes were full of tears and it took him a few minutes to gain back his breath.

"What's the matta?" Firo asked, tilting his head to the side. Jacuzzi looked up, the tears in his eyes threatening to come down.

"I-I-I" he started, stuttering like crazy. Firo raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't understand N-Nice a-anymore!" he cried, the tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Wadda ya mean Jac? You two have been datin' for how long now…" Firo thought out loud before Jacuzzi mustered a small, shaky response. "A-Almost 14 ye-years."

"Well if I was a woman, I'd be pissed off if ya didn't propose t'me" Firo joked. Jacuzzi looked horrified. Firo quickly decided that now wasn't the time for that.

"So what's yer deal with 'er?" he asked, curiously. He had sat Jacuzzi across a table where he continued to shuffle cards. He didn't deal them; he placed them next to him while Jacuzzi mustered up his story.

"W-Well, s-she's just been extremely… uh…er...um" he mumbled, as he couldn't find the right word. Firo didn't want to help, seeing how that might get him into a lot of trouble.

"Emotional" he said after about a minute of silence. Firo nodded.

"How long's this been happenin'? Cause if it's just fo'a week in a one month, I don't wanna go through this again" Firo sighed. The last time Jacuzzi had asked about was why Nice was so emotional for one week each month. It took Firo over an hour before Jacuzzi actually got it through his head. It's not like he's not smart, he just was too innocent and too…inexperienced on the real world. Firo tried to preserve that innocent that he had, scared that if he knew what the real world was like, he'd become different.

"N-No, it's been happening for about a month now. E-Exactly, I believe" he said, and then assuming a normal thinking pose. Firo sighed, not having any good leads to help out Jacuzzi.

"'Nything between you two…y'know…spark?" he asked, breaking the silence. He might as well of started there. Jacuzzi stared at him.

"S-Spark? What do you mean by that?" he asked, innocently. Firo had the extreme urge to face-palm, but restrained himself.

"Y'know…had a free night?" he asked again, slowly getting into the topic. Jacuzzi continued to stare. Firo had to; he had to be blunt with him.

"Did ya fuck 'er Jacuzzi" he asked, raising his voice a tad bit. Jacuzzi's face immediately turned bright red and he started to mumble. 'Takin' that as a yes' Firo thought to himself.

"Ah, Jacuzzi, here's ya problem. I reckon she could be pregnant" he said, grinning then walking over to pat his shoulder. Jacuzzi looked up, his face still red. "You're gonna be a dad!" Firo told him as the news sank in.

Jacuzzi stayed quiet for a minute, thinking it all over. Firo waited for his response.

"R-Really?! I-I should go tell Nice!" he said, excitably. He got up and was about to turn around when the slammed open, making both Firo and Jacuzzi jump, more so Jacuzzi. It was none other than, Nice, Nick and Donny.

"N-Nice! Nick! D-Donny! What're you guy's doin' here?" Jacuzzi asked, taken-a-back. Nice smiled, while Nick nudged her and whispered something in her ear. "I know I know" she said before walked up to Jacuzzi, a smile plastered on her face.

"Jacuzzi, I need to talk to ya, follow me" she told him, grabbing his hand and walking him away from Firo; who smiled. I guess she knew or just found out and she wanted to tell him.

A few minutes later, Jacuzzi came back, grinning ear to ear. His arm was around Nice's waist and hers was around his. Firo decided to pretend that he didn't know what was going on.

"Wacha guys' doin', grinnin' like that huh? What're the smiles for?" he asked, in his most curious and excited voice. Nice smiled.

"We're going to have a baby" Nice told Firo, grinning wildly. Firo walked over to congratulate the two, pretending he didn't already know.

"I can't believe the two of you are gonna have a baby!" he said, awkwardly hugging Nice, then Jacuzzi.

Jacuzzi looked at both Nice and Firo, and asked them a very interesting question.

"How are babies made?"

Nice stared at Jacuzzi while Firo face-palmed and restrained a laugh.

"Well, Jac, I'll tell ya what I know. May I?" he asked Nice. She nodded and then Firo explained a basic way of how babies were made.

After listening to him, Jacuzzi touched Nice's stomach before now firing another question.

"Did we do it right?"

Firo had never laughed so hard in his life.


	4. Growing Up

Relations

Pairing: Maiza x Firo (Fatherly Son Bond) with some Firo x Ennis

Summary: Maiza's always been there for Firo. Even when he's about to have a nervous breakdown.

-

Firo paced back and worth, playing with his tie. He wasn't used to wearing one, just his normal green coat and pants with his unbuttoned shirt. Not even his favorite fedora! But it was sitting on the table next to him. It was still stylish of course. He was wearing a black buttoned up tuxedo coat and pants, with a white buttoned up collared shirt with a green tie. He couldn't stop pacing, or his heart was just racing. His hair bounced with every step. The knob unlocked from the other side and Firo was just about to run up to it when the door opening, revealing Maiza.

"How you holdin' up?" Maiza asked, setting down his own brown fedora that Firo had bought him with Ennis many MANY years ago. Firo looked desperate. Extremely desperate.

"I d-dunno if I can do this Maiza" he said, the nervousness getting to his voice. His normal voice is the one Maiza's known for so long, but this one was different. It was rushed and a bit shaky.

"Oh Firo, you were the one that made this happen. You know that right" Maiza pointed out. Firo was just about to smash his head on the wall, but Maiza stopped him. Firo pouted like a little boy.

"But Maizaa, I don't t-think I can do this. I m-mean, what if I mess up or somethin' goes wrong" he wondered. Maiza chuckled and ruffled Firo's hair.

"Don't worry Firo, it'll be okay" he assured him. Firo was still pouting and wondering about the possibilities that could go wrong.

Suddenly Maiza pulled Firo into a manly hug. Firo hugged him back as Maiza handed him his green fedora. One, two, three bells rang before Maiza let go of Firo and then smiled down at the boy.

"It's time Firo" he said, pushing Firo to the door. Firo nodded and said, "Thanks Maiza" before turning towards the grand double-door doors and waited for Maiza to leave.

Today was the day Firo became a man. All thanks to his mentor. Maiza smiled before walking to his own place before Firo could open the grand doors for his entrance. He walked down slowly and turned to see three other men dressed in black. Maiza stood first, next to Jacuzzi who was about to burst into tears any moment, then Luck. Luck winked at Firo and he stood, waiting for someone.

Ennis emerged after flowers had been dropped on the ground. Her white, strapless gown had the princess look and feel to it. The corset hugged her breasts, torso and waist, while the gown flew out in a light way. She had a veil on that went to her waist with a small beautiful tiara. Around her waist was a sash that was the same color as Firo's tie and fedora. Maiza smirked. Naturally, Firo loves the color green.

As the stood under the arch, holding hands, promising vows, Maiza felt a tear drop down his cheek. The only boy that he could honestly ever call his son was getting married in front of him. He had grown up, right in front everyone. Sure he looked the same every year, but that didn't mean he didn't grow mentally. His love for Ennis was one of the purest that Maiza had ever seen. And when the two kissed, Maiza found himself breaking down into tears for the first time in ages.


End file.
